


Trapped in this Endless Maze, for You

by GayCheerios



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magical boy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “I’ll relive it over and over again. I will find the way out. The one path that will save you from this destiny of despair. Anakin. My one and only love. I don’t care. If it’s for you, I’ll stay trapped in this endless maze.” Obi-Wan leans in to press a delicate kiss to Anakin’s lips.  “Forever.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Trapped in this Endless Maze, for You

**Author's Note:**

> I SMELL A CROSSOVER. I've been thinking a lot about Madoka Magica lately, as it's one of my favorite animes that makes me sob like a little baby every time. This scene right here? Is one of my favorite scenes. Ever. From anything. So what if I made it Obikin? Because Obi-Wan would go back time and time again to save Anakin's fate who the fuck are we kidding. So please enjoy! I took all the dialogue directly from the English dub. AND YES I WATCH THE ENGLISH DUB IT IS SO FUCKING GOOD.
> 
> Anyway...this is for all the magical girl fans out here. please interact with me. please?
> 
> Enjoy the shitshow sluts

The rain hammered down from the desolate and dreadful sky, as Anakin rang the doorbell. “Mind if I come in?” He asked quietly, waiting patiently as the door opened in front of him. Taking the invitation he stepped inside. The apartment was vast, there was no concept of true space in the white massive room, strewn with images, papers, lists upon lists that Anakin couldn’t read, but he knew too well. 

There Obi-Wan stood in the middle, looking lifelessly astray. 

Anakin sucked in a breath and spoke. “That’s...Walpurgisnacht? Isn’t it. Ahsoka told me about it.” The mention of her name was like a stab to the heart, but he didn’t falter in the cold atmosphere. “She said you were teaming up. She also said it was a witch so strong one magical girl or boy couldn’t beat it by themself.” He said, just a tad more firmly. He wasn’t strong enough to raise his voice more so than he already had. “Is this where you’re getting ready?”

Obi-Wan glowered at Anakin, while Anakin was taken aback by the cruel glance. He couldn’t understand Obi-Wan, what a complex human he was. He looked down at the ground, to contemplate his next words. “The city’s in danger, isn’t it.” 

Obi-Wan’s glare didn’t crumble. “This witch is different from the others. It’s so powerful it doesn’t need to hide in a labyrinth. And when it appears, thousands of people will die, just like that. Since ordinary humans can’t see it, they’ll think the destruction was caused by an earthquake, tornado, or other disasters.” He states, cold as ever. 

Anakin gives a small smile to Obi-Wan. “Ok, then it has to be destroyed no matter what.” Obi-Wan turns to look at Anakin, and Anakin sees only a glimpse of fear in his eyes before it’s wiped away by fury once more. “Now that Ahsoka’s dead you’re alone. You’re the only magical oy left and you’re going to need someone’s help to beat it! What if I-”

“I can handle it by myself.” Obi-Wan snaps, his gaze uncaring and cruel. “Maybe Ahsoka couldn’t do it, but I can defeat Walpurgisnacht on my own. To tell you the truth I never really needed her help. I just agreed so she wouldn’t feel bad.” He says nonchelantly.

“Is that true?” Anakin says in horror. Obi-Wan simply nods curt as ever. “I want to believe you, I really do. I don’t know why but I guess I…” Tears start to make their way down Anakin’s face. “I guess I don’t want to think you’d lie to me. But I don’t think you’re being honest with me right now, and I don’t think you’re gonna e alright on your own!” He blinks away the tears as he watches Obi-Wan growl, and clench his fist. 

“How can I be honest with you. You wouldn’t believe me anyway.” He says emotionlessly, as he shakes in his place.

“Obi-Wan…?”

“The thing is…” His voice waivers and it’s the first time Anakin has ever heard his cool facade waiver. “I’m...You and me...We’re not even from the same time!” He shouts tears flowing down his face as he rushes forward to bring Anakin into his embrace. Obi-Wan shakes as he holds Anakin in an impossibly tight embrace, and he cries as he speaks. “The truth is, I’m from the future. I’ve met you over and over, and every time...every time I’ve had to watch you die. What do I have to do to save you? What do I have to do to change your fate? I kept doing this month over again, searching for the answer.” He sobs. 

“What do you...Huh?” Anakin cries out, as Obi-Wan noses against his neck. 

“I’m sorry…” Obi-Wan chokes. “I’m not making any sense. I’m scaring you aren’t I? I mean, you barely know me. I just started going to your school so it’s not like you really know me…” More tears pour down Obi-Wan’s face. “But I know you, I know you so well!” His voice cracks. “Everything is messed up, the more I redo this timeline the further apart we get. My feelings, my words, nothing gets through to you. I’m out of options I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin whispers, holding him tighter. 

Obi-Wan dries his tears and nods against his shoulder. “I  _ will _ save you.” He backs away from Anakin’s shoulder, to face him with a broken, sad smile. He thumbs away a stray tear from Anakin’s face. “It’s the one thing I wished for. That’s how it started. And now, it’s the only thing I have left to guide me. And it’s ok that you don’t understand anything I’m saying…” Obi-Wan lets Anakin go but his hands remain on his shoulders. “But please...Please let me protect you. I’ll do it over no matter how many times it takes.” Obi-Wan says with renewed vigor, drying his tears. “I’ll relive it over and over again. I will find the way out. The one path that will save you from this destiny of despair. Anakin. My one and only love. I don’t care. If it’s for you, I’ll stay trapped in this endless maze.” Obi-Wan leans in to press a delicate kiss to Anakin’s lips. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you if Obi-Wan fell to despair, and the two died, Obi-Wan keeps repeating the timeline forever, or if Anakin becomes Godoka...wait we cant say Godoka so can we say...Godakin? Yeah. That'll do.


End file.
